clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon City International Airport
The Lemon City International Airport (ACAO code:LIC) is a airport located at Lemon City on Portal Island. It is located seven miles east of Lemon City.The airport is a hub for Portal Airways, and has two terminals, one for Domestic and the other terminal for International flights. History After Portal Island was discovered, To let people settle in a international airport was needed. In 1956, Construction started and it ended in 1989. About half of the island's current population came by air. The first flight was Air Antarctic which started at 6:30 pm and ended at South Pole City Airstrip at 1:00 am. Since its opening, About 7-23 Flights take off and land each day. Operation facilities and infrastuctures Control Tower Located at the center of the airport, the 22 story Control Tower is 100.4 meters tall and is illuminated 24 hours a day. On its highest floor is located a parabolic antenna that is used by the Airport Surface Detection Equipment (ASDE) to detect all airplanes and obstacles within 5 km of the tower. The upper floors are used by ground and tower controllers while the lower floors are mostly for support operations. The control tower has a total area of 179 square meters. Runways There are three parallel paved asphalt runways in operation, 15R/33L, 15L/33R and 16/34. Runway 15R/33L and 15L/33R are each 3,750 meters long, 60 meters wide, and 1.05 meters thick. Runway 16/34 is 4000 meters long. Runway 15R/33L is used mostly for departures while runway 15L/33R is used mostly for arrivals. This is evident from the amount of rubber present on each runway; runway 15L/33R has more rubber on it due to the higher number of landings. A third parallel 16L/34R runway 4,000 meters long began operation in June 2008. Landing and takeoffs of most passenger flights are done on the new runway and the existing runway 15R/33L while runway 15L/33R is mostly used for cargo flights for its proximity with the cargo terminals. Although the runways are labelled 33 and 34, all three runways have the same heading. Once Phase 4 construction is complete, the airport will have 4 parallel runways, two of them 3,750 meters long and the other two 4,000 meters long. All runways are equipped with ILS CAT IIIb at both sides allowing for operation in visibility conditions as low as 50 meters. As of the date of upgrade, Lemon City International Airport was the only airport in Asia to have full ILS CAT IIIb capability. The runway lightings at Lemon City International Airport (as well as the taxi lights) are tied into special computers at the control tower. Air Traffic Controllers can provide progressive taxiing to an aircraft by setting the computer to manipulate the taxi and runway lights so that it will lead them to their designated gate or parking stand. Destinations International Terminal *Pacifica Airlines: Zurich *UTA:New Club Penguin,Satellite City *Margate Antarctic Airlines:Margate City *Air Calada: Torona-Persan *Emperorlands Airlines:Capital Emperor City *Air FG:Akbaboy City *Frosian Airwaves: Philawind Domestic Terminal *SkyJet Airways: Club Penguin City-Int'l, South Pole City-Metro, Polaris *Club Penguin AirFlights:Club Penguin City-Int'l, South Pole City-Metro *Air Antarctic:South Pole City-Metro, Polaris *SAIA:Club Penguin City-Amherty *CP Airways: Club Penguin City-Int'l, South Pole City-Metro, Snowville Regional Ground Transportation The Airport's Bus Station, which is located at gate 23,offers direct service from the airport and to other areas on Portal Island.The airport offers also Cars, Taxi and subways arriving in the airport's Subway Station and the Bus Station. The airport's Ground Transportation Area is located at gate 6 with many private buses, taxies and hotel shuttles arriving at the area as well. There is also parking available at the airport's Parking Building, which can store up to 11,250 cars at one time. See Also * Portal Island * Lemon City Category:Airports